Tawaki Penguin
Former agent Tawaki Penguin is a were-penguin turned Borg turned Time Lord most recently in the Department of Temporal Offenses. He retired in 2009. Agent Profile First Tawaki As a human, he had brown hair, blue eyes, and a beard. He wore a black T-shirt and jeans. He tended to address Mary Sues in the familiar. Tawaki is a were-penguin. At the full moon, he turns into a giant rockhopper penguin. This problem did not go away even after his assimilation and regenerations. Second Tawaki Now a Time Lord, he was slightly shorter than he had been, with black hair, gray eyes, aquiline features, and a mustache and goatee. He wore a mustard yellow shirt with a bag-of-holding pocket, purple pants, and a pair of red-winged blackbird lapel pins. His voice was basso profondo. He didn't curse as much as his former incarnation, but said "Glaurung. Glaurung, glaurung, glaurung" a lot. Third Tawaki Just before retiring, Tawaki regenerated again. His skin darkened a few shades, his beard vanished, and his eyes turned green. While his last two incarnations had been on the stout side, this one has a beanpole build. His voice is bass-baritone with a Late Narnian accent. He toned down his attire somewhat, choosing black slacks and a navy blue t-shirt with bag-of-holding pockets. However, he also wears a yellow-orange fedora and goes barefoot. Agent History He was created by a transporter accident during his template's training. Two months later, he began in the Department of Mary Sues, Narnia Division, working with Nicholas Duval. He worked with Tangara Braxton in the Myst Division while Nick recovered from injuries, and then with Nick again. When Nick married another agent, Tawaki was transferred to the Department of Floaters. After a year and a half with the Floaters, he was transferred to the new Department of Temporal Offenses with Agent Melpomene, and after the Key to Canon search was partnered with Agent Dustin O'Grady. He is married to Agent Tadkeeta. In order to slay Tersan Anthrias, an uber-powerful Gary Stu in Potterverse, Tawaki absorbed Time Vortex energy, becoming the Silver Gate Entity. When he bled the energy off, he was dying, and Tadkeeta turned him into a Time Lord so he could regenerate. Timeline * c. November 2005 - Created by a transporter accident. * January 2006 - Recruited into the DMS, partnered with Nicholas Duval. * August 2006 - Transferred to Floaters and partnered with Iskillion; incapacitated by a Mary Sue. * October 2006 - Released from Medical. * December 2006 - Assimilated by the Borg. * January 2008 - Pulled briefly into the mirror multiverse. * February 2008 - Transferred to the DTO and partnered with Melpomene; first suffers the Bloodwrath. * March 2008 - Proposes to Tadkeeta. * June 2008 - Finds Key to Canon; partnered with Dustin O'Grady. * July 2008 - Marries Tadkeeta. * November 2008 - Becomes a Time Lord and regenerates. * May 2009 - Tawaki and Tadkeeta's twins Arlian and Katherine are born. * December 2009 - Regenerates again, retires. Mission Reports Home: Tawaki's LiveJournal Partnered with Nicholas Duval * "Entangled" (Narnia) * "The Chronicles of Narnia, the True Story" (Narnia) * "For Narnia" (Narnia) * "Susan's Sorcerer" (Narnia) * "Return to Riven" (Myst), Tawaki with Tangara Braxton (DMS - Myst) * "GEM STONED: Yeerk Buster" (Animorphs), Tawaki with Tangara (DMS - Myst) * "Through the Wardrobe" (Narnia) Partnered with Iskillion * "Word to Come: Divine Appointment" (Firebird Series), with Intern Zan Holbar * "Love: Mostly Harmless" (Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy), with Intern Hul Choka * "The Droid and the General" (Star Wars), with Intern Hul Choka * "Dragon Surprise" (Star Trek), with Intern Hul Choka * "Operation: Neuralyze!" (interlude) * "Titiputrid Times" (The Mikado) * "The Sacred Daughter" (Watership Down) * "Your in the Matrix, Charlie Brown!" (Peanuts x The Matrix), Tawaki with Agent Tadkeeta (DOGA) * "In the Mirror" (interlude) * "Tinco Division" (interlude) Partnered with Melpomene * "A Thorn in the Roses" (Redwall) * "Fighting Emotions" (Narnia) * "PPC-HQ, Nouvelle Calédonie" (interlude) * "Anomaly" (Star Trek) * "Anakin Skywalker and the Jedi's Gem" (Star Wars x Harry Potter), with Trainee Natalie Green * "A Wunderkind" (Narnia), with Trainee Natalie * "Lossenlindëiel" (Lord of the Rings), with Trainee Natalie Partnered with Dustin O'Grady * "Seven Eighths" (Doctor Who) * "The First Meeting" (Narnia) * "Hidden Truths, Hidden Lies" (Harry Potter), Tawaki with Agent Tadkeeta (DOGA) * "Running for Love" (Narnia) * "Princess of Narnia" (Narnia) * "Thesuperfunnymynoseisrunnyextracrazystory" (Harry Potter) * "Skopos, Watcher of Narnia" (Narnia) * "A DIOM Fanfic" (Dragons in Our Midst) * "Harry Potter and the Weapon of Atlantis" (Harry Potter) * "The Joker's Destini" (Batman), Tawaki with Agent Zan Holbar (DF) * "The Legacy of Rust" (Bionicle), with Agent Five of Six (DOGA?) * "Eternal Balance" (Star Wars) * "Birth" (Doctor Who), Tawaki with Agent Charlie (DAVD) * "Farewell" (postlude) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Department of Floaters Category:Department of Temporal Offenses Category:Agents Who Changed Species Category:Retired Agents Category:Time Lords Category:Previously Featured Agents